36/35
Arapça harfli ayet metni لِيَأْكُلُوا مِن ثَمَرِهِ وَمَا عَمِلَتْهُ أَيْدِيهِمْ أَفَلَا يَشْكُرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Li ye'külu min semerihi ve ma amilethü eydiyhim efela yeşkürun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-liye'külû: yesinler diye 2-min semerihî: onun ürünlerinden 3-vemâ amilethö: ve yaptıklarından 4-eydîhim: kendi ellerinin 5-efelâ yeşkürûn: hala şükretmeyeceklermi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yesinler diye kendi elleriyle meydana getirmedikleri o meyveleri, hâlâ mı şükretmezler? Ali Bulaç Meali Onun ürünlerinden ve kendi ellerinin yaptıklarından yemeleri için. Yine de şükretmiyorlar mı? Ahmet Varol Meali O'nun ürünlerinden ve kendi ellerinin yetiştirdiklerinden. Hâlâ şükretmezler mi? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (34-35) Meyvelerinden yesinler diye biz orada hurmalıklar, üzüm bağları var ettik ve içlerinde pınarlar fışkırttık. Bunları onların elleri yapmış değildir. Hâlâ şükretmeyecekler mi? Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ta ki, onların meyvelerinden ve elleriyle bunlardan imal ettiklerinden yesinler. Hâla şükretmeyecekler mi? Edip Yüksel Meali 35. Ki onun ürünlerinden ve elleriyle yetiştirdiklerinden yesinler. Şükretmiyecekler mi? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ürününden ve kendi elleriyle elde ettikleri mamüllerinden yesinler diye; hala şükretmeyecekler mi? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yesinler diye mahsulünden ve kendi ellerinin ma'mulâtından, halâ şükretmiyecekler mi? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tâ ki, onun mahsulünden ve kendi ellerinin mamülatından yiyiversinler. Hâlâ şükretmeyecekler midir? Muhammed Esed ki onları meydana getiren kendileri olmadığı halde meyvelerini yiyebilsinler. Buna rağmen hala şükretmeyecekler mi? Suat Yıldırım Ta ki onun meyvelerinden yesinler,O meyveleri onlar yapmadılar,Hâlâ şükretmez mi onlar? Süleyman Ateş Meali Ki o(suyun, yâhut bahçe)nin ürününden ve ellerinin emeğinden yesinler. Hâlâ şükretmiyorlar mı? Şaban Piriş Meali Ürünlerinden ve yetiştirdiklerinden yesinler diye. Hâlâ şükretmiyorlar mı? Ümit Şimşek Meali Hem onun ürününden, hem de elleriyle yaptıklarından 11 yesinler diye. Hâlâ şükretmeyecekler mi? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ki onun ürününden ve ellerinin yapıp ettiğinden yesinler. Hâlâ şükretmiyorlar mı? Yusuf Ali (English) That they may enjoy the fruits of this (artistry) is was not their hands that made this will they not then give thanks? M. Pickthall (English) That they may eat of the fruit thereof, and their hands made it not. Will they not, then, give thanks? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 35- ki onun ürünlerinden, Allah'ın verdiği meyvesinden, gelirinden ve ellerinin yaptığı şirası, pekmezi ve teferruatı gibi mamüllerinden yesinler, faydalansınlar diye. Buna göre de işareti vardır. Okurken burada durulmaz. Bununla beraber burada nın nâfiye (olumsuzluk edatı) olması da caiz görülmüştür. Buna göre de durmak caiz olup mânâ şöyle olur: "Ürününden yesinler. Onu, onların elleri yapmadı". Yani o bağlara bakmaları, suyu ve çapası gibi işlerinde çalışmaları gerekirse de alıp istifade edecekleri o ürün, onların yapısı değil, Allah'ın vergisidir. Hâlâ şükretmeyecekler mi? Şirk ve nankörlükten vazgeçip tevhid ve iman ile ibadet ve kulluk etmeyecekler mi? Abdülkadir Geylanî (k.s.) "Fütûhu'l-Gayb"da der ki: "Şükür ya dil, ya kalp veya organlarla olur." Dil ile şükür: Nimetin Allah Teâlâ'dan olduğunu kabul ve yaratıklara nispeti terk etmektir. Ne kendine, ne güç, kuvvet ve kazancına, ne de senden başkasından ellerinde meydana gelenlerin hiç birine isnad etmemek. Çünkü sen de, onlar da hep o nimet için sebep, âlet ve vasıtasınız. Onu taksim eden, gönderen, var eden, onunla uğraştıran, sebepleri yaratan azîz ve celîl olan yüce Allah'tır. Kısmet eden O, veren O, var eden O'dur. Şükre en layık olan O'dur. Hediyeyi getiren uşağa bakılmaz, gönderen efendiye bakılır. Bu bakışı bilmeyenler hakkındadır ki "Onlar dünya hayatından görüleni bilirler. Ahiretten ise habersizdirler." (Rum, 30/7) buyurmuştur. Zahire, sebebe bakıp da, ilmi ve anlayışı ondan ilerisine geçmeyen cahildir, eksiktir, aklı kısadır. Çünkü akıllıya akıllı denmesi, işin sonunu görmesi itibarıyladır. Kalb ile şükür: Sende olan nimetlerin hepsinin, açıkta, gizlide, hareket ve sakinliğindeki menfaatlerin, lezzetlerin tamamının başkasından değil, ancak Allah'tan olduğuna sürekli bir itikadla sağlam bir şekilde bağlanmaktır ki, dilinle şükrün, kalbindeki şükrün tercümanı olur. "Allah, gizli ve açık olarak nimetlerini size bol bol vermiştir." (Lokman, 31/20), "Sizde nimet adına ne varsa, hepsi Allah'tandır." (Nahl, 16/53) ve "Allah'ın nimetlerini sayacak olsanız saymakla bitiremezsiniz." (İbrahim, 14/34) buyuruluyor ki, mümin için Allah'tan başka nimet verici kalmaz. Organların şükrüne gelince: Bütün organlarını yüce Allah'a ibadette hareket ettirip kullanmaktır. O halde Allah'tan yüz çevirme bulunan herhangi bir hususta yaratıklardan hiçbirine uymamak gerekir ki bu, nefsi, arzuyu, iradeyi, uzun amelleri ve diğer yaratıkları içine alır. Allah'a itaati asıl ve uyulacak şey, O'nun dışındakileri de fer' (teferruat) ve tabi kılmak gibi ki, başka başka türlü yaparsan zorba, zalim ve Allah'ın hükmünün dışında hüküm vermiş olursun. "Her kim Allah'ın indirdiği hükümlerle hükmetmezse, işte onlar kâfirlerdir." (Mâide, 5/44) Bakara Sûresi (32. âyet) inde ve İsrâ Sûresi'nin başında (İsrâ, 17/1) açıklandığı üzere "sübhan" tesbihinin özel adıdır. Bununla beraber büyük hayret yerinde de kullanılır. Tesbih de tenzihin en ileri derecesidir. Yani herhangi bir lekeden, yaraşıksızlıktan itikatta, sözde, fiilde son derece tenzihtir. Bu şekilde, "tesbih ederim" yahut "tesbih ediniz" anlamını ifade eden bu tesbihin, burada böyle sözün başında getirilmesi ne güzeldir! Birincisi: Bu, bir taraftan şükretmeyenleri kınama, bir taraftan da şükredeceklere şükrün başının, mükemmel bir tenzih ile tevhid olduğunu öğretmektir. İkincisi: Sıla yerinde anılan kudretin eserlerinin önemini vurgulamakla şükrü gerektiren sebepleri fazlasıyla tekittir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 35. ki onları meydana getiren kendileri olmadığı halde meyvelerini yiyebilsinler. Buna rağmen hâlâ şükretmeyecekler mi? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 35. Tâki, onun mahsulünden ve kendi ellerinin imal ettiklerinden yiyiversinler. Hâlâ şükretmeyecekler midir?. 35. Evet.. 0 kadar çeşitli kudret eserleri meydana getirilmiştir. (Tâki) İnsanlar (O'nun) ve zikredilen bostanların (mahsulünden ve kendi ellerinin imal ettiklerinden) ektikleri ekinlerin, diktikleri ağaçların meyvelerinden ve imâl ettikleri çeşitli yiyeceklerden (yiyiversinler) bunları kendilerine ihsan buyuran Yüce Yaratıcıyı kutsamaya ve yüceltmeye çalışsınlar, üzerlerine düşen şükür vazifesini yerine getirsinler. 0 bir takım inkarcı kavimler ise, (Hâlâ şükretmiyecekler midir?.) hala bu nimetleri kendilerine ihsan buyuran Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcının birliğini, kudret ve büyüklüsünü düşünerek ona şükürlerini sunmayacaklar mıdır?. Bu ne kadar gaflet!. Ne derece büyük bir nankörlük!.